The Snow Storm
Note I do not own right to the Characters Gunther, Mighty Miles or Robby they are all owned by Sonicthefox19 go check out his page and his story’s Characters Ryder Miles Gunther Skye Zuma Chase Marshal Mighty The Snow Storm Chapter 1 the Storm One dark snowy night at the look out all the pups were watching a movie it was Saturday night so chase did not have to go to bed early for school . Skye: what movie do you want to watch ? Marshal: I don’t know. Chase: Marshal your favorite movie is on channel 45 . Marshal: Oliver and company yes I love that movie. Marshal then change the channel 45 min later all the pups where watching the movie and Ryder was reading his book when the power went out . Marshal: what happen Rocky did we blow a fuse again. Rocky looked up from his tablet . Rocky: what you say Marshal Gunther: I don’t think we blow a fuse look outside all the light in adventure bay were out. Ryder : it look like we lost power due to the storm. Chase: what do we do now Ryder. Ryder: for now I’m going to get some flashlight Chase can I borrow your for a min . Chase: sure ,he then go and give Ryder his flash light Ryder: thank ,you pup stay here I will be right back with some flash light he then walked off into the dark. Marshal: how long till the power come back on I’m going to miss the movie . Robby: you have the movie on your Tablet. Marshal: Oh yeah I almost forgot I’ll go get it. Mighty : how about I get it I do not want a repeat of what happen the last time you walked in the dark. Marshal: I forgot what happened . Mighty: you almost broke my tablet. Marshal: oh yeah sorry about that . Mighty : It ok I’ll go get it . Ryder come back with three flashlight and Chase . Ryder: Here Gunther, Marshal , Rocky take one and chase here yours . Chase: thanks’. After 3 min later Mighty with Marshal Tablet. Mighty : here Marshal your tablet Chase I got your as well. Chase: Thank you Bro. Mighty No problem . Ryder: if we are going to be with out power I better go out and chop fire wood. He then put on his snow jacket and his Axe and walked out throw the backdoor to the cold December night . Outside Ryder: man if we might be with out power for the next few day then I better get a lot of wood . Back inside All the pups got sleeping bad out and now on there Tablets and Gunther and Miles was listing to the radio . Marshal had his movie up to loud Miles: Marshal turn it down I’m trying to here what going on out side Man on the radio : it look like adventure bay will soon get be getting a lot of snow and we will be with out power for the next few day So stay inside and stay safe till the snow clears . Gunther: it look like we might be with out power for the next few day . Marshal: aw man I sure hope Katie is Ok . Just then Ryder nocked on the door . Chase: hold on Ryder I got it . Chase then opened the door . Ryder: thanks’ Chase It I really snowing like crazy outside luck enough I got a lot of fire wood this should last us till the snow stop. Miles: it said on the radio that we could be with out power for the next few day’s what are we going to do. Ryder: the generator Is full on gas and I just got 20 gallons before the snow hit today. Rocky Stomach started to growl. Rocky: Sorry I’m just starting to get hungry Chase: same here. Mighty: me to little bro. Ryder: alright I will start a fire in the fireplace to keep us warm and I will make you all some Soup luckily are stove run on gas. Gunther: That always good . After another 2 hour all the pup where starting to get ready for bed . Ryder: it going to be too cold to be in your room tonight so grab you sleeping bags and we will sleep by the fire tonight . Marshal: Alright. All the pups grab there sleeping bags and soon where going to bed Ryder: Night Pup Rocky: Night Ryder Chase: night daddy . Gunther: good night chase 45 min later after all the pups went to sleep Ryder got up to get some water ???: Ryder He look around and saw chase with officer bear next to him. Ryder: chase you scared me what you doing up. Chase : sorry I have a bad dream and I did not want to wake up my dad and Mighty . Ryder: want to sleep with me. Chase: Sure . They both waked into the living room and sate down on the couch when a photo came out from under one of the cushions and Ryder pick it up and they both look at it . It was a young Ryder asleep with a small germen shepherd next to him. Chase: I remember that day. Ryder: you do . Chase: Yes that was the day we first meet I remember it like I was yesterday . Flashback A young boy who was 7 walks into a pet shop with his dad next to him he was very happy because his dad was going to let him get a puppy for getting good grades . Ryder Dad : You can pick any one you want. Ryder: Really ! Ryder Dad yes but pick carefully . Ryder: thank dad . For the next 12 min he looked around at all the puppy but the who stood out from him the most was a small germen Shepherd in a cage him self playing with a ball. He walked up the cage and the pup started to smiles at him . Ryder: Nice to meet you little guy my Name is Ryder Chase : hi nice to meet you I’m chase . Ryder: nice to meet you I have a question for you . Chase: ok what is it . Ryder: you want to come home with me . Chase Started to was his tale fast Ryder: I will take that as a yes I will be right back. 4 min later Ryder came back with his dad Ryder: dad I want him to by my pet . Ryder Dad : are you Shore Kiddo . Ryder: yes Ryder dad: then let’s go fill out the paper for him. Ryder: thanks’ dad. Then then adopted chase and got him a water bowl ,food bowl ,leash and food and then walked home with there new family member Ryder: dad can he sleep in my room. Ryder dad: shore just make sure he dose note make a mess Ryder: he won’t . they both ran to Ryder room . 3 hour later Ryder dad call Ryder down for dinner but he did come down he walked up stairs to Ryder Room and found Him and Chase sleeping in next to each other on Ryder bed. Ryder Dad : oh ok I guess I will just let you two sleep. He then closed the door and walked out Flashback Ended Chase: thank for Adopting me Ryder . Ryder: No problem Chase Good night . Chase: goodnight Ryder . 60 min later Gunther woke up and saw them both sleeping Ryder was Hugging and chase was holding Ryder Hand . Gunther : that my boy . he then went back to sleep . Chapter 2 :Capture the flag {Coming soon